Aim
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Random aim convos i made up between Miley and her friends After a while it somehow turns into a real story...with couples and drama READ PLZ! WARNING: LILEY DONT LIKE DONT READ, ALSO CUTTING! OWN NOTHING
1. Somethings wrong with Jake

**AN: Ok this is one of those AIM storys you know the ones not sure of pairings yet...but w.e enjoy it..BTW! i made up these names randomly so they suck i know. DISCLAIMER: I own absolutly nothing!!**

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SmokenOken has logged in_

_SkaterChick has logged in_

SmokenOken: Hi Lilly, Wheres Miley?

SkaterChick: Hi Oliver, and how am I supposed to know

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

_Beachgod has logged in_

SmokenOken: That answers my question

SmileyMiley: Jackson?

Beachgod: What?

SmileyMiley: What are you doing on?

Beachgod: Cooper's laptop

Skaterchick: Fine don't say hi

SmileyMiley: Hello Lilly, Oliver

Beachgod: Hi losers

_Richkid has logged in_

SmileyMiley:?

Richkid: Jackson get off the computer and get back to work!

SkaterChick: Rico

Richkid: How are you ladys

SmileyMiley:...

SmokenOken: Oh no, i was supposed to do the landery, I gotta go my mom's useing her man voice

SkaterChick: Bye Ollie

SmileyMiley: Bye Oliver

_SmokenOken has logged off_

Beachgod: Whatever

Richkid: JACKSON

Beachgod: Fine ugh

_Beachgod had logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

SmileySmiley: HI JAKE!

SkaterChick:Rolls eyes

SmileyMiley: Be nice

ZombieSlayer: Hey Miles, Hi Lilly

SkaterChick: Hello Jake

SmileyMiley: What's up everyone

SkaterChick: I got a D in math

SmileyMiley: WHAT!? If you don't pass you'll get grounded and you won't be able to come to Hannah stuff anymore

SkaterChick: I know i'm working on it, can you help me out?

SmileyMiley: Sure

ZombieSlayer: I'm fine thanks

SmileyMiley: Oh my bad how are you Jake

SkaterChick: Haha

ZombieSlayer: I'm fine

SmileyMiley: Well aren't you interesting.

ZombieSlayer: I gotta go

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

SkaterChick: Something's wrong there

SmileyMiley: Hannah thing see you in 10 minutes?

SkaterChick: You bet

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_SkaterChick has logged off_


	2. New song

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SmokenOken has logged in_

SmokenOken: I'm all alone!!

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

ZombieSlayer: Hi Oliver

SmokenOken: Hi Jake, hey listen Miley and Lilly are worried about you

ZombieSlayer: Yeah whatever'

SmokenOken: What's up with you, me, Lilly and Miley are your friends you can tell us

ZombieSlayer: Ugh fine

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

_SkaterChick has logged in_

_Beachgod has logged in_

SmileyMiley: Hi Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson

SkaterChick: Hey Miles, Ollie, Jake

Beachgod: What no hello?

SkaterChick: Nope

Beachgod: Grrrrr

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

SmileyMiley:?

SmokenOken: I have no clue, he wouldnt tell me what was wrong

SkaterChick: We'll figure it out, thanks for trying Oliver

Beachgod: Oh no Rico's coming bye gotta go

_Beachgod has logged off_

SmokenOken: Ok then...

SmileyMiley: Lilly...

SkaterChick:?

SmileyMiley: New song...

SkaterChick: Cool Miles

SmileyMiley: Can you come over, I want you to be the first to hear it

SkaterChick: Sure Miles, be there in 15

SmileyMiley: Thanks!

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_Skaterchick has logged off_

SmokenOken: And i'm alone again

_Richkid has logged in_

SmokenOken: Nope bye

_SmokenOken has logged off_

Richkid: ...

_Richkid has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

ZombieSlayer: I HATE LIFE RIGHT NOW!!

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

**AN: What's wrong with Jake? What will happen with Miley and Lilly find out...**


	3. Jake's mom DIED?

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

SmileyMiley: Jake what's been up with you lately

ZombieSlayer: What not even a hello?

SmileyMiley: Not till I know what's wrong

_SmokenOken has logged in_

_SkaterChick has logged in_

_Beachgod has logged in_

_Richkid has logged in_

ZombieSlayer: Let's talk about this later

SmileyMiley: No Now

ZombieSlayer: FINE IF YOU ALL MUST KNOW MY MOM DIED, THERE HAPPY NOW

Skaterchick: ...

Beachgod: Dude, i'm sorry

Richkid: Yeah me too

SmileyMiley: I gotta go

SkaterChick: Miley wait

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_SkaterChick has logged off_

SmokenOken: Jake that's rough, just remember were here for you, you didn't have to avoid us

Beachgod: Yeah Jake, you may be one of my sister's loser friends, but I know how your feeling so you can talk to me

ZombieSlayer: Thanks guys

Richkid: I know how ya feel too

Beachgod: Wait what

Richkid: uhhhhh Gotta go

_Richkid has signed out_

_Beachgod has signed out_

SmokenOken: I hate to leave Jake, but I gotta go, call me if you need anything

ZombieSlayer: Ok

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

**AN: Now you know what's wrong with Jake. What did Rico mean when he said he knew what Jake felt like? And what the heck is going on with Miley and Lilly? **


	4. What's wrong with Rico?

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

_Skaterchick has logged in_

SmileyMiley: LILLY!

SkaterChick: No need to yell

SmileyMiley: Sorry

SkaterChick: Ha your so cute

SmileyMiley: Stop!

SkaterChick: Come over here and make me

SmileyMiley: I just might have to do that

SkaterChick: Looking forward to it

_SmokenOken has logged in_

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

_Richkid has logged in_

SmileyMiley: Jake hi

ZombieSlayer: Hi Miles

SmileyMiley: Feel any better?

ZombieSlayer: A little it's nice to have people to talk to

Richkid: Lucky

SmokenOken: Rico what's wrong

SkaterChick: Yeah you've been off lately

Richkid: Nothing it's not like any of you care anyway

SmileyMiley: You don't know that

Richkid: Fine well my mom's never accauly been there for me, the only one who really had, was my grandpa, and he died yesterday

SmileyMiley: Oh Rico, i'm sorry

Richkid: Whatever it's fine just don't say sorry, I hate when people do that

Skaterchick: I never knew that, about your mom

Richkid: Alot of people don't

ZombieSlayer: It'll be ok Rico, you can talk to us

SmileyMiley: Right you got us

SmokenOken: Got that right

Richkid: Even after how mean I've been to you guys?

SmileyMiley: Ahhh you forgive and forget

SkaterChick: Yep

SmileyMiley: Lilly come over

SkaterChick: ?

SmileyMiley: Just come over

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_SkaterChick has logged off_

Richkid: Something weird is going on

SmokenOken: Yeah i'm gonna go over there

ZombieSlayer:...Gotta go to my mom's funeral...bye

SmokenOken: Ok Jake bye

Richkid: Bye

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_

_SmokenOken has logged off_

**AN: Ok, well, if you haven't figured out what's going on with Miley and Lilly by now, then wow. But now you know what Rico meant. Jackson wasn't in this chapter sorry bout that...**


	5. Telling everyone, the bet

**AN: I'm adding Sarah to the story...hope you dont mind**

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

_SkaterChick has logged in_

SmileyMiley: I can't beleive he came over here!

SkaterChick: I know i'm sorry he saw us

SmileyMiley: Me too

SkaterChick: It was fun to kiss you thoguh

SmileyMiley: Sure

_SmokenOken has logged in_

SmokenOken: ...

SkaterChick: What do you like hate us now?

SmokenOken: NO! Never

SmileyMiley: Good that's good

SmokenOken: Your gonna have to tell them'

SkaterChick: Yeah we know

SmileyMiley: Were waiting for them to log in

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

_Beachgod has logged in_

_Richkid has logged in_

_SaintSarah has logged in_

ZombieSlayer: SaintSarah?

SaintSarah: Eh, it's what everyone calls me so why not

SmileyMiley: I got a date on tonight

ZombieSlayer: With who?

Beachgod: Yeah with who

SmileyMiley: Lilly

SaintSarah: Bout time

SkaterChick: Wait what?

SaintSarah: You two are so obvious its unbeleiveable

Richkid: Wow

Beahgod: Wow is right...

ZombieSlayer: Hehe

SmileyMiley: And what are you laughing at

ZombieSlayer: I agree with Sarah

SaintSarah: Told ya

Beachgod: I didn't notice and I live with Miley!

ZombieSlayer: You didn't notice how jelous Lilly got when Miley was dating me

Beachgod: Yeah but I thought it was because she felt left out

Richkid: OW!

SmokenOken: ?

Richkid: Nothing, Nothing at all gotta go, and Miley, Lilly, your secrets safe with me

_Richkid has logged off_

SmileyMiley: I'm looking into that later

SkaterChick: Me too

Beachgod: I'm still in shock

SaintSarah: Get over it

SmileyMiley: Nicley put Sarah

SaintSarah: Thanks

Beachgod: Are you gonna tell Dad?

SmileyMiley: Yeah tomorrow

Beachgod: Ok Miles, i'm there for ya

SmileyMiley: And Lilly?

Beachgod: Yes and Lilly, but fair warning now Lilly ever hurt her and i'll get you

SkaterChick: I could never hurt Miley Jackson, I love her

SaintSarah: Awwwww

SmokenOken: Ummm Sarah are you ready?

SaintSarah: Yeah i'm waiting for you

ZombieSlayer: What?

SmokenOken: Were going out on a date

SaintSarah: Yeah I finnaly said yes, I swear he jumped so high he almost hit the roof

SmileyMiley: YES! see i told you Jake, Lilly, you each owe me 50 bucks!

SmokenOken: ...you bet that I would get a date

SaintSarah: Wow

SmileyMiley: I said that Sarah would say yes eventully, and they both said no

SkaterChick: And now i'm out 50 bucks

ZombieSlayer: Yeah me too

SmileyMiley: Sorry People thats how it works

SaintSarah: Whatever hurry Oliver

SmokenOken: On my way

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged off_

SmileyMiley: Lilly isn't your mom away on business?

SkaterChick: Yes?

SmileyMiley: I'm coming over and staying the night tonight be there in 10

SkaterChick: Ok

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

ZombieSlayer: Are you two gonna you know?

Beachgod:!!

SkaterChick: Gotta go

Beachgod: Wait Lilly I wanna know the answer to that

_SkaterChick has logged off_

Beachgod: Sweet Niblets gotta go

_Beachgod has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_


	6. Jake finds RicoMiley and Lilly did!

**AN: Enjoying it so far? Review**

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

SmileyMiley: Hehe

_SmokenOken has logged in_

SmokenOken: Were's Lilly?

SmileyMiley: Sleeping right now, she's tired

SmokenOken: ?

SmileyMiley: Nothing

_Beachgod has logged in_

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

ZombieSlayer: Miley, did you and Lilly you know?

SmileyMiley: I dont believe that's any of your business

Beachgod: Did you?

SmileyMiley: Maybe...

Beachgod: MILEY!!

SmileyMiley: Gosh chill

Beachgod: I will not chill

SmokenOken: Ohhh that's why Lilly's still sleeping

SmileyMiley: Donut

SmokenOken: GRRR

SmileyMiley: Were's your girl?

SmokenOken: Ummmmmm

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged in_

Beachgod: Miley I swear

SmileyMiley: Jackson it's my life and it's not like I can get pregnet

SaintSarah: Ummm wow?

ZombieSlayer: OMG!

SmileyMiley: ??

ZombieSlayer: Ummm i'm on my cell right now talking to you guys, and i'm at Rico's and well

SaintSarah: JUST TELL US

ZombieSlayer: He cut himself...

SmileyMiley: ZOMBIE SLAYING TEENAGER SAY WHAT

SaintSarah: No way

Beachgod: ...

ZombieSlayer: I gotta take him to a hospital i'll text you later.

SmileyMiley: Wait what hospital!

ZombieSlayer: Malibu Merimoral

SmileyMiley: We'll be right there

SaintSarah: Us too

SmileyMiley: Us?

SaintSarah: I'm at Oliver's house, I slept over, yell at us later

SmileyMiley: Will do

Beachgod: I'll come pick you and Lilly up

SaintSarah: Us too please

Beachgod: Sure everyone be ready and waiting

_Beachgod has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged off_


	7. Sarah's Pregnet!

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_Skaterchick has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

_BeachGod has logged on_

_RichKid has logged on_

_SaintSarah has logged on_

Beachgod: Rico you at home?

Richkid: Yeah sorry for scaring you guys

SmileyMiley: Hey were just happy your ok, but do that again and i kill you

Richkid: Point taken

SmokenOken: Sarah...

SaintSarah: Shut it Oliver

SkaterChick: Fight?

SmileyMiley: I'd say so

SaintSarah: This moron forgot to use protection!

SmileyMiley: OMG! Your not saying

SaintSarah: That's right Ollies gonna be a daddy

SmokenOken: Sarah I'm sorry, but i'm gonna be there for ya

SaintSarah: Dang Straight

ZombieSlayer: Wow this is shocking

SaintSarah: I'm not as innocent as everyone makes me out to be

Richkid: Apparently not

SmokenOken: It was one time

SkaterChick: Apparently that was enough

SmileyMiley: Uhhmmmmm

SaintSarah: Grrrrrrr

SmileyMiley: Well were there for you guys

SkaterChick: Yeah ever need babysitters give us a call

SmileyMiley: )

SaintSarah: Thank you Miley, Lilly

ZombieSlayer: Ok this kid is getting such a huge party once he or she is born

SaintSarah: Thanks Jake

SmileyMiley: Were there for you at school too

SaintSarah: Yeah that's were i'll need the most help

ZombieSlayer: Anyone messes with you then their messing with Jake Ryan

SmileyMiley: Wow

SaintSarah: Thanks Jake

Beachgod: ...

SmileyMiley: I was wondering were you went

Richkid: Hey, anything you need Sarah you got it

SaintSarah: Thanks, but what I really need is baby stuff, you know

SmileyMiley: BABY SHOWER!

SkaterChick: This involves me doesn't it?

SmileyMiley: Yep

SkaterChick: Oh boy

SaintSarah: Thanks guys

SmileyMiley: You bet

ZombieSlayer: I'm glad guys don't go to these things

SmileyMiley: Your still buying her something

ZombieSlayer: Ok that I can do

Richkid: Me too

Beachgod: And me

SkaterChick: Miley i'm coming over my mom's having problems again

SmileyMiley: Just tell them'

SkaterChick: NO!

SmileyMiley: Alright come over, for a girlfriend hug

Richkid: And more

SmileyMiley: SHUT IT

Beachgod: I'm coming home

Richkid: Stay at work

Beachgod: Grrrrrrr

SmileyMiley: Bye bye Jackson

_SmileyMiley has logged off'_

_SkaterChick has logged off_

SaintSarah: Oliver get your butt over here were telling my parents

SmokenOken: Coming

_SmokenOken has logged off_

SaintSarah: I won't have a house after this

Beachgod: Your welcome at our place Sarah, i'm sure Miley won't mind

SaintSarah: I'll call her later bye

_SaintSarah has logged off_

Richkid: Go home Jackson, it's fine

Beachgod: Really?

Richkid: Yeah now go

Beachgod: WOOT!

_Beachgod has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_

_Zombieslayer has logged off_


	8. Lilly's Father?

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

_SaintSarah has logged in_

SaintSarah: MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT!

SmileyMiley: Your welcome here

SaintSarah: Your dad doesn't mind?

SmileyMiley: I'll ask

SaintSarah:...

SmileyMiley: I explained it to him, and he said he's be happy to have you here

SaintSarah: You are a life saver

SmileyMiley: I try

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

SaintSarah: OLIVER!

SmokenOken: ??

SaintSarah: Miley's dad said that I can stay with them

SmokenOken: Ok then, we have to tell my parents

ZombieSlayer: And when you get kicked out your welcome here Oliver

SmokenOken: Thanks Jake, but i'm sure i'll be ok

ZombieSlayer: The offer still stands remember that

SkaterChick: Were's Jackson and Rico?

SmileyMiley: Heck if I know

SkaterChick: Miles, you know what today is?

SmileyMiley: The 23rd?

SkaterChick: And the 23rd is the what?

SmileyMiley: OMG!! ITS OUR ANNIVERESERY WEVE BEEN DATING FOR EXACTLY 1 MONTH!

SkaterChick: I serisouly thought I was gonna have to kill her

SaintSarah: Awww happy 1 month

SmokenOken: Same here

ZombieSlayer: CONGRATS!

SmileyMiley: Someone's a lot happier

ZombieSlayer: I'm working on it

SkaterChick: Good, I was tired of depresed Jake

SmileyMiley: Me too

_Richkid has logged on_

SmileyMiley: Rico have you seen Jackson

Richkid: He left work like half an hour ago and said he was coming home

SkaterChick: Something's not right

SmokenOken: I was thinking the same thing

SmileyMiley: What if he's like laying dead somewhere right now!?

SkaterChick: Miles, i'm coming over

SmileyMiley: Ok

_Beachgod has logged on_

(All at the same time)

ZombieSlayer: JACKSON

SmileyMiley: JACKSON!

SkaterChick: JACKSON!

SmokenOken: JACKSON

Richkid: JACKSON

SaintSarah: JACKSON!

Beachgod: What did I do?

SmileyMiley: You had me worried sick

Richkid: You told me you were going straight home

Beachgod: Well I kinda ran into someone

SkaterChick: Who?

Beachgod: I'll tell Miley in a private chat

SmileyMiley: ...

SmileyMiley: JACKSON YOU JERK!

SkaterChick: Tell me!

SmokenOken: Yes please fill us in

SmileyMiley: Jackson ran into Lilly's father

SkaterChick: I'm coming over anyways Miles

_SkaterChick has logged off_

Beachgod: He's sorry for everything he did

SmokenOken: He says that everytime, Miles, i'm getting Sarah and were coming over too k?

SmileyMiley: Yeah

_SmokenOken has logged off_

SaintSarah: Im confused?

SmileyMiley: Lilly's father cheated on her mother and then left them for the other family

SaintSarah: Oliver's here we'll be there soon

_SaintSarah has logged off_

ZombieSlayer: Can I come over Miles, I wanna be there for Lilly

SmileyMiley: Sure Jake

ZombieSlayer: Thanks on my way

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

Beachgod: I'm sorry Miles

SmileyMiley: Save it

Richkid: I'm coming over to your house Miley, I may not have been very nice in the past, but im changing that

SmileyMiley: Come on over Rico

Richkid: Thanks

_Richkid has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

Beachgod: I REALLY AM SORRY UGHHHH

_Beachgod has logged off_


	9. Lilly's Mother?

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_Richkid has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

SmileyMiley: You ok Lils?

SkaterChick: Yeah thanks for all showing up yesterday it really helped

ZombieSlayer: No problem Lils, were always there for you

SkaterChick: Stupid Jackson

SmileyMiley: I agree

ZombieSlayer: Me too

Richkid: Me three

Beachgod: Gosh everyone hates me!

SmileyMiley:??

SkaterChick: He must have been invisble

Beachgod: Yeah and now i know you hate me bye!

SmileyMiley: Jackson wait!

SkaterChick: He's gone Miles

Richkid: ...

ZombieSlayer: ...

Beachgod: Don't hate me

SkaterChick: Turn off invisble thats creppy!

_Beachgod has logged on_

SkaterChick: Thank you, and I don't hate you

Beachgod: You don't?

SkaterChick: No just watch who you meet from now on

Beachgod: Will do

SmileyMiley: Ok

_SmokenOken has logged on_

SmokenOken: Jake I need to stay at your place

ZombieSlayer: Told ya

SmokenOken: SHUT UP

ZombieSlayer: Ok fine

SkaterChick: Miles, my mom is...having problems

SmokenOken: What's going on with you and your mom

SkaterChick:...

SmileyMiley: TELL THEM

SkaterChick: UGH fine she drinks and hits me ok, Miles i'm coming over

_SkaterChick has logged out_

SmokenOken: Oh...

SmileyMiley: Look, my girlfriend needs me I gotta go

_SmileyMiley has logged out_

Richkid: Poor Lilly

Beachgod: Yeah

SmokenOken: ...

_SaintSarah has logged on_

SaintSarah: I'm at Oliver's house helping him pack and i'm on my laptop and he's crying

Beachgod: I am too

Richkid: Me three

Beachgod: Rico your crying?

Richkid: I have feelings you know

Beachgod: Ok fine

SmokenOken: ...

SaintSarah: I feel horible, for Lilly and cause I gotta barf

Beachgod: EWWWWWW gotta go

_Beachgod has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged off_

SmokenOken: ...

_SmokenOken has logged off_


	10. Jake and Jackson?

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_Beachgod has logged on_

Beachgod:...

SmileyMiley: What's wrong

Beachgod: I heard you and Lilly in your room

SkaterChick: Ha your own fault now your scared for life

Beachgod: Pretty much

SmileyMiley: Wow

_SaintSarah has logged on_

SmileyMiley: Sarah your right downstairs

SaintSarah: I didn't wanna walk up there to talk to you

SmileyMiley: Okkkk then

_Richkid has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

ZombieSlayer: MILEY!

SmileyMiley: ??What up

Richkid: Were's your brother

SmileyMiley: Let's not start this again, i'm sure he's fine

ZombieSlayer: I found something out today

SmileyMiley: ??

ZombieSlayer: I'm in love

SkaterChick: !!

SaintSarah: Your in what now

ZombieSlayer: Love, and I know were your brother is

SmileyMiley: WHERE?!

ZombieSlayer: Laying here watching me type this messege

SmileyMiley: Wait are you saying?

ZombieSlayer: You asked

SkaterChick: Way to go Jakey boy

SmileyMiley: LILLY!

SkaterChick: What?

SmileyMiley: Come over here

SkaterChick: COMING

SaintSarah: Whipped

SkaterChick: I'm on my way there and GRR Sarah remember i know were you live

SaintSarah: Remember i'm pregnet

SkaterChick: GRRRR

_SkaterChick has logged off_

SmileyMiley: So your in love with my brother Jake

ZombieSlayer: Yeah, I am

SmileyMiley: Hurt him I hurt you

ZombieSlayer: Point taken

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

SaintSarah:AHHH!

SmileyMiley:?

SaintSarah: Lilly's here and looks like she might kill me gotta go hide

_SaintSarah has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_


	11. Twins?

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SaintSarah has logged on_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

SaintSarah: Oliver we need to talk

SmokenOken: I hate when sentences start like that

SaintSarah: I'm having twins

SmokenOken: No flippin way

SaintSarah: Yeah, I am, I just got back from the doctors

SmokenOken: I'm supposed to go with you

SaintSarah: Sorry I forgot to tell you

SmokenOken: It's ok but i'm going to the next one

SanitSarah: Ok agreed

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_Richkid has logged on_

SmileyMiley: Sarah i'm so happy for you!

SmokenOken: Miley went with you

SaintSarah: I like having a girl there with me

SkaterChick: Why are we happy?

SaintSarah: I'm having twins!

SkaterChick: YAY!

Richkid: This is awesome

SmokenOken: gotta go

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_SkaterChick has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_


	12. Marry me?

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SaintSarah has logged on_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

SmileyMiley: You injured my girlfriend.

SaintSarah: Not my fault she tried to hurt me

SmileyMiley: She said she was just messing around

SaintSarah: Opps ha sorry Lilly

SmileyMiley: Your forgiven

SaintSarah: Were is that donut

SmileyMiley: He'll be here soon.

SaintSarah: Ok he's here gotta go, oh my goodness

SmileyMiley: What?

SaintSarah: He just flippin asked me to marry him

SmileyMiley: SAY YES!

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

_Beachgod has logged on_

_Richkid has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

SkaterChick: What's up

SmileyMiley: SAY YES SARAH!

ZombieSlayer: ??

SmileyMiley: Oliver asked her to marry him

SkaterChick: Awwww SAY YES!

Beachgod: SAY YES!

Richkid: Oh just say yes

SaintSarah: I said yes!

SmileyMiley: WOO!!

Beachgod: Yes!

SkaterChick: I knew it would happen

SmileyMiley: Yeah now I owe my own girlfriend 50 bucks

SaintSarah: You guys bet again?

SmileyMiley: Jake owes Lilly 50 bucks too

ZombieSlayer: URGH!

SkaterChick: Ha i tried to tell you guys

SmileyMiley: Lilly, Sarah and Oliver are going to the doctors, wanna come over and watch movies

SkaterChick: Be right there!

_SkaterChick has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged off_

SmileyMiley: Hehe

Beachgod: Go make out with your girlfriend.

SmileyMiley: I would but she's not here yet, and go make out with Jake

Beachgod: Will do

_Beachgod has logged off_

_Zombieslayer has logged off_

SmileyMiley: I WAS KIDDING!

Richkid:...

SmileyMiley: I forgot you were even here

Richkid: Yeah, most people do, it's fine

SmileyMiley: It's not that it's just that you werent saying anything and...

Richkid: Miley, it's fine

SmileyMiley: Lilly's here gotta go!

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

Richkid: I need a girlfriend

_Richkid has logged off_


	13. Becca?

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_Beccaboo-Becca_

_Richkid has logged on_

Richkid: I flippin hate life right now

_Beccaboo has logged on_

Richkid: Who are you??

Beccaboo: Becca Wheeler

Richkid: Oh hey this is Rico

Beccaboo: What are you doing in here by yourself?

Richkid: Waiting for my friends

Beccaboo: Oh ok

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_SaintSarah has logged on_

SmileyMiley: Rico? Becca?

SkaterChick: BECCA?!

SaintSarah: ??

Beccaboo: I was just talking to Rico

Richkid: Yeah guys it's cool

Beccaboo: Thanks Rico

Richkid: No problem Becca, heyy wanna hang out tomorrow

Beccaboo: Are you busy right now?

Richkid: No

Beccaboo: Wanna hang out now?

Richkid: Sure meet me at Rico's

Beccaboo:Ok i'm on my way

_Richkid has logged off_

_Beccaboo has logged off_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

SmokenOken: What's up

SmileyMiley: I think Rico just hooked up with Becca

SkaterChick: Wow that was interesting

SmokenOken: WHAT!? Rico just hooked up with who now?!

SaintSarah: Becca

SmokenOken: Do you guys know why we broke up

SmileyMiley: No, not really

SmokenOken: She used me

SkaterChick: She did what now

SmokenOken: She used me, she thought I had a whole lot of money, and when she found out I didn't she dumped me

SmileyMiley: You think that's why she's going out with Rico

SmokenOken: I'd say so

SkaterChick: Oh no, this is not gonna turn out well

SaintSarah: Poor little guy, he's been through so much already

SmileyMiley: I don't think he can take this

SkaterChick: We have to warn him

SmileyMiley: He won't beleive us

SmokenOken: We'll have to trick Becca

SmileyMiley: I gtg, Lilly come over, Hannah thing

SkaterChick: Cool! Be right there

SaintSarah: Awww this is so not fair

SmileyMiley: Oliver come hang out with Sarah while were gone

SmokenOken: On my way

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged off_

_SkaterChick has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_


	14. Exposing Becca, Uh oh

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_Beccaboo-Becca_

_Beccaboo has logged on_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

SmileyMiley: Hi Becca

Beccaboo: Stay outta my way Stewart

SmileyMiley: ??

Beccaboo: I'm gonna get that little twerps money if it's the last thing I do

Richkid: Hello Becca

Beccaboo: What the heck?!

SmileyMiley: It's called being invisible, but wow I thought I would have to trick you into saying it, you did it for me

_Richkid has logged on_

_Skaterchick has logged on_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

_Beachgod has logged on_

_SaintSarah has logged on_

Richkid: You can just stay away from me now Becca

Beccaboo: NO!

ZombieSlayer: You heard the man he doesn't want you near him

Beccaboo: I'll get you guys for this

SaintSarah: Don't mess with me or my friends, you'll get it

Beccaboo: Yeah what are you gonna do you little whore

SmokenOken: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT

SmileyMiley: You little...

SkaterChick: Bitch

Beccaboo: Just stay outta my way i'll get you all for this I will

_Beccaboo has logged off_

SmileyMiley: If she goes anywhere near any of you I swear i'll kill her myself

SkaterChick: It'll be ok

SaintSarah: Yeah I guess

Richkid: I'm sorry about that guys I really am

Beachgod: Rico no big deal

SmileyMiley: You coulda helped a little

ZombieSlayer: Listen I really gotta go I have this movie thing and stuff, but i'll text you later Jackson, love ya

Beachgod: Love ya too

SmileyMiley: EWWW

ZombieSlayer: Aw shut it

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_Beachgod has logged off_

SaintSarah: Ummm guys...

SmileyMiley: What the hell was that noise

SaintSarah: A brick that kinda hit my leg

SkaterChick: A brick what the hell

SmokenOken: Becca

SmileyMiley: Yeah, i'll be right down, you guys over here NOW

SkaterChick: Coming

SmokenOken: Got it

Richkid: On my way

_SkaterChick has logged off_

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off _

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

SaintSarah: Uh oh, my water just broke...

_SaintSarah has logged off_


	15. Twins names

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_Beccaboo-Becca_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

SmileyMiley: THANK YOU!!

SkaterChick: It was sweet of you guys

SmokenOken: No problem Susan Anne Oken is a great name for a little girl

SmileyMiley: You named her after my mom

SkaterChick: And gave her my middle name

SmokenOken: Yeah

_Beachgod has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

_Richkid has logged on_

Richkid: How are the twins!?

SmokenOken: Their ok accualy

ZombieSlayer: What are their names, we weren't there

SmokenOken: Susan Anne Oken, and Anthoney Rodney Jacob Oken

Beachgod: You named your daughter after our mom?

SmokenOken: Yep, and our son after Rico's grandfather, and Susan has Lilly's middle name, and Anthoney, has two middle names, Jacob, and Rodney

ZombieSlayer: You are awesome thanks

Beachgod: Yeah thanks

Richkid: You flippin rock, when can we go see them

SmokenOken: Today if you want

SmileyMiley: DUH!

SkaterChick: Miles, I need to come over like now

SmileyMiley: ?!

SkaterChick: Becca's here, i'm gonna climb out my upstairs window and run over

SmileyMiley: Ok hurry

SkaterChick: Will do

_SkaterChick has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_Beachgod has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_


	16. Becca's in Jail

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

_Richkid has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_Beachgod has logged on_

SmileyMiley: Becca got thrown in jail

ZombieSlayer: Random much?

SmileyMiley: so

SkaterChick: Miles, my stomach hurts...

SmileyMiley: What am I supposed to do about it, i'm your girlfriend not a doctor

SkaterChick: Can I come over for a while, I think I wanna relax

SmileyMiley: Sure, you know you can

Beachgod: This better not be some excuse to make out

SmokenOken: Prolly is

SkaterChick: Is not!

SmileyMiley: Or is it?!

SkaterChick: Too bad you'll never know!

_SkaterChick has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

Beachgod: So lucky i'm working

Richkid: Hehe

ZombieSlayer: NO WAY!

Beachgod: What's wrong?!

ZombieSlayer: I'm on the front page of the paper

Beachgod: Don't scare me like that

Richkid: Wow...

SmokenOken: I gotta go pick up my girlfriend, and my kids, so I'll bbl

Beachgod: Your going to our house right after

ZombieSlayer: I'll be there

Richkid: Me 2

SmokenOken: Fine

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_Beachgod has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_


	17. One year later

_AN: Theres kinda a time jump of like a year, but i was running out of ideas, and need to finish this_

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SmokenOken has logged in_

_SmileyMiley has logged in_

_Richkid has logged in_

_Beachgod has logged in_

_SkaterChick has logged in_

_ZombieSlayer has logged in_

SkaterChick: EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP

SmokenOken: What up with the Epppppppp?!

SkaterChick: Today is the 23rd

SmileyMiley: Our one year anniveresry

ZombieSlayer: Really, hard to beleive its been a year

SmokenOken: My kid just walked

SmileyMiley: AW AND I MISSED THAT!?

SmokenOken: Get down here quick, it was Susan, now Antoneys trying

SmileyMiley: Be right down

_SmileyMiley has gone idle_

SkaterChick: I gotta go get ready for our date tonight

_SkaterChick has logged off_

Beachgod: Gotta go

ZombieSlayer:?!

Beachgod: Work

ZombieSlayer: Ok see ya later, luv ya

Beachgod: Love u 2

_Beachgod has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_Richkid has logged off_

_SmokenOken has logged off_


	18. The End!

_SmokenOken-Oliver_

_SmileyMiley-Miley_

_Skaterchick-Lilly_

_ZombieSlayer-Jake_

_BeachGod-Jackson_

_RichKid-Rico_

_SaintSarah-Sarah_

_SaintSarah has logged on_

_SmileyMiley has logged on_

_SkaterChick has logged on_

_SmokenOken has logged on_

_Beachgod has logged on_

_ZombieSlayer has logged on_

_Richkid has logged on_

SkaterChick: Hehe I tottaly surprprised Miley

SmileyMiley: ...

ZombieSlayer: Whats up?

SkaterChick: I asked her a very important question

SaintSarah: YAY!!

SmileyMiley: She asked me to marry her

Beachgod: And you said?!

SmileyMiley: Yes

SmokenOken: YES!

SaintSarah: Gosh darnit

SmileyMiley: ?!

SaintSarah: I didn't think Lilly would ask you this soon

SkaterChick: You just lost 50 bucks didn't you?

SmileyMiley: Hehe

SaintSarah: Yes I did and it bugs me

SmokenOken: Chill, you don't have to pay me

SaintSarah: Really?

SmokenOken: Duh

ZombieSlayer: Everything finnaly worked out

Richkid: Sure seems like it

SmileyMiley: Were all happy

SaintSarah: Yeah

SmokenOken: Let's celebrate, go out to eat

SaintSarah: Yeah

SmileyMiley: Everyone meet here

SkaterChick: K

ZombieSlayer: I love happy endings.

_SmokenOken has logged off_

_SmileyMiley has logged off_

_Skaterchick has logged off_

_ZombieSlayer has logged off_

_BeachGod has logged off_

_RichKid has logged off_

_SaintSarah has logged off_


End file.
